Something Borrowed
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Karena Geass Library tidak hanya meminjamkan buku dan Karma sedang ingin meminjam seorang adik. #SariRoti #Korobot —alternate universe, Assassination Classroom/Code Geass


"Kau seperti om-om yang kesepian," Ryooma Terasaka berkomentar. Pemuda berambut merah itu dalam dia memeguk habis bir yang ia pesan. Para anak laki-laki kelas E sering minum bareng di awal bulan. Apesnya, hari ini adalah hari reuni itu dan Karma Akabane yang hebat kedapatan sedang memandangi pelayan mereka oleh Terasaka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pelayan mereka. Keduanya wanita. Dari _nametag_ yang ada di kaos mereka, keduanya bersaudara. Karma bisa melihat kalau keduanya dekat. Hal itu membuat Karma bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara. Namun sepertinya preman kelasnya itu salah mengartikan tatapan Karma.

"Harusnya kau sadar, Terasaka, kalau wajahmu lebih om-om dibandingkan aku," Terasaka nyaris menyembur birnya ke arah Nagisa yang duduk di depannya. Guru muda yang memiliki surai sewarna langit itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kelakuan Karma sudah seperti om-om sejak kita masih sekolah dulu," dan Karma berpikir pemuda itu akan membelanya. Tapi Karma lupa kalau sahabatnya itu terkadang mengejutkan.

"Hee," Karma meletakkan gelas birnya sedikit keras di atas meja, "Setidaknya aku tidak _crossdress_ memakai rok mini dan baju tanpa lengan. Bahkan sampai ada seorang lelaki yang naksir dan mengira kalau kau betulan perempuan, Nagisa," wajah Nagisa Shiota memerah. Seluruh meja bergetar akibat tawa mereka yang menggelegar.

"Ah, masa-masa indah," Hiroto Maehara menambahkan, "Kau ingat waktu festival musim gugur?"

" _Well_ , aku lebih senang mengingat waktu kita liburan musim panas," Taiga Okajima tersenyum mesum. Seisi meja sibuk berbicara dan mengenang masa lalu mereka.

Karma kembali memperhatikan kedua pelayan mereka. Pelayan wanita yang tampak lebih tua tampak membungkuk ke arah pelanggan. Sepertinya adiknya melakukan kesalahan, "Kau serius seperti om-om mesum. Dengan gajimu kau bisa menyewa wanita penghibur kan?" Terasaka dengan wajahnya yang serius bertanya pada Karma. Karma mendengus saja. Ia bisa saja menyewa 10 pelacur dalam satu malam. Tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya saudara ya?" Nagisa, dasar Nagisa lelaki super peka, bertanya. Terasaka memandang ke arah guru muda itu. Atau mungkin Nagisa hanya sudah terlalu lama berteman dengan Karma sehingga ia memahami Karma, "A-anu, maksudku masih banyak pelayan lain yang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi kalau Karma ingin tidur bareng. Tapi Karma daritadi memandangi mereka, yang aku perhatikan adalah saudara karena nama belakang mereka sama."

Terasaka mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku pernah bertemu yang lebih seksi dari mereka," Karma mengangguk, "Bahkan _Bitch-sensei_ lebih menggiurkan," Terasaka dan Nagisa tersedak.

"Kau benar," Okajima menimpali, "Sayang sudah jadi istri orang."

"Ah, omong-omong sebentar lagi _Bitch-sensei_ akan melahirkan anak pertamanya. Mungkin di musim gugur," ketua kelas mereka yang tampaknya tidak pernah putus kontak dengan guru bahasa asing dan guru olahraga mereka itu menambahkan, "Aku akan mengabari kalau anaknya sudah lahir."

"Kita bisa bikin reunian sama anak-anak perempuan juga!" Maehara melemparkan idenya dengan penuh semangat.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya punya adik?" tiba-tiba pemuda berambut perak dengan potongan rambut yang tidak rapi di samping Karma membuka suaranya. Karma tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan Itona Horibe. Bagi Karma pria itu hanyalah teman sekelas yang dulu pernah berbuat onar, "Kenapa kau tidak pinjam saja?"

"Pinjam?" Itona menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama di tangan Karma.

 _Geass Library_.

.

.

 _ **Something Borrowed**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Code Geass** belong to **CLAMP**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for May's Sari Roti Event**

 **An Alternate Reality, possibly out of character, lot of typos,** story with **no actual pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Geass Library_ ," pemuda berambut merah itu langsung disambut oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut hijau muda yang memeluk boneka berbentuk seperti sosis gurita berwarna kuning, "Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu mau melayanimu."

"Aku juga tidak ingin dilayani olehmu," Karma mengangguk singkat ke arah wanita muda itu.

"Baiklah," ia mengambil buku dari laci meja kayu besar tempatnya bertugas menjadi semacam resepsionis, "Tulis saja sendiri kau butuh apa, mau dikirim kemana, dan berapa lama," entah asalnya dari mana, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu sudah mengunyah pizaa. Harum keju menyeruak memasuki hidung Karma.

"Berapa bayarnya?" kemarin malam selesai mereka minum-minum, Itona harus langsung pulang karena ada urusan di rumahnya. Karma tidak sempat bertanya lebih banyak tentang tempat ini. Ia pun belum sempat _browsing_ karena jadwalnya hari ini padat. Singkatnya, sebetulnya ia tidak terlalu siap. Ia hanya tahu tempat ini dapat di percaya dan ia yakin berapapun yang diminta, ia akan sanggup memabayarnya.

"Darah," wanita itu menjilati tangannya yang berlumur keju, "Akan ada pria berpakaian hitam yang mengumpulkan bayarannya nanti. Anggap saja semacam donor darah," dengan cueknya ia meninggalkan Karma.

Buku besar dihadapannya terbuka lebar, menampakkan detail siapa saja pelanggan _Geass Library_. Karma bisa melihat beberapa nama yang ia kenal, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Pantas Itona memberikan kartu nama _Geass Library_ ini padanya. Pria itu adalah pelanggan tetap karena namanya tertulis berkali-kali dan ia selalu meminjam orang yang sama, mekanik handal. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan cabang usaha yang dirintis rekan sekolahnya itu. Karma menuliskan namanya, berikut dengan alamat tempat tinggalnya. Ia memutuskan akan menerima paketnya di rumah saja.

Karma menuliskan apa yang ingin ia pinjam. _Adik perempuan_. Ia kemudian melanjutkan menulis formulir itu, dibagian berapa lama ia ingin meminjam seorang adik perempuan. _Seharian_. Karma memutuskan.

Ia akan mencoba dulu sehari memiliki adik perempuan. Kalau Karma suka, ia bisa meminjamnya lagi nanti. Tidak ada salahnya meminjam adik lagi kan?

* * *

Karma membuka pintu rumahnya. Seorang anak kecil—Karma rasa usianya tidak lebih dari 14 tahun—dengan rambut sewarna pasir pantai duduk diatas kursi roda yang menghadap ke arah pintu. Kedua manik violet gelapnya terbuka lebar. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Bibirnya yang kecil terbuka. Suaranya mengalun bagai lonceng gereja, "Selamat datang, _Niichan_!"

Karma dengan cekatan mengatasi rasa kagetnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, menggantungkan mantelnya di gantungan dekat pintu. Berjalan ke arah 'adik' barunya dan mengelus puncak kepala perempuan itu, "Kau bisa memanggilku Karma," Karma tersenyum kecil. 'Adik' barunya tidak buruk. Imut. Seperti seorang adik yang ada di dalam bayangan Karma seandainya Karma dianugerahi seorang adik perempuan. _Well_ , mungkin warna rambutnya tidak mirip pasir pantai tapi mirip warna langit senja, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Nunnally vi Britannia," dua sosok pemuda keluar dari ruang tamu Karma. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan manik hijau dan bibir cemberut yang tampaknya permanen dan yang lainnya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan selaput pelangi sewarna 'adik' baru Karma. Seingat Karma ia tidak minta paket tambahan. Atau dua orang ini bonus? Tampaknya keduanya bukan seorang adik karena tangan Karma rasanya gatal ingin meninju wajah kedua orang asing tersebut, "Dan jauhkan tanganmu dari rambut adikku!" yang berambut hitam tiba-tiba marah-marah.

"Ah ya, Karma- _niichan_ ," Nunnally memutar kursi rodanya, sekarang memunggungi Karma dan berhadapan dengan dua orang penyusup yang tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya itu, "Ini _Oniichan_ , Lelouch vi Britannia. Laki-laki yang berambut cokelat itu sahabat _Oniichan_ namanya Suzaku. Ini kali pertamaku dipinjamkan makanya mereka ikut untuk mengawasiku."

Karma bersumpah ia melihat Suzaku menunjuk matanya sendiri kemudian menunjuk mata Karma dengan dua jarinya. Seolah itu adalah sebuah janji kalau ia akan mengawasi Karma selama ia meminjam Nunnally, "Kami hanya mengawasi," Suzaku menambahkan, "Kau adalah pelanggan baru. Mengingat C.C., kurasa ia tidak menjelaskan aturan mainnya padamu. Jadi kami kemari untuk memberitahu aturan lengkapnya."

"Kau tidak boleh melihat Nunnally sebagai objek seksual. Menyentuh Nunnally harus dilakukan seminimal mungkin. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya capek atau menyuruh-nyuruhnya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang berat. Kau tidak boleh—ouch!" Lelouch memandang galak ke arah Suzaku.

"Intinya kau tidak boleh ngapa-ngapain Nunnally," Suzaku memberikan gestur dengan kedua jarinya lagi, "Awas!"

Karma ingin menusukkan dua jari itu ke manik hijau milik pria tinggi tersebut.

* * *

Kedua bayangan adik Karma itu tidak merepotkan. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara. Mereka betul-betul seperti apa yang dikatakan Suzaku, 'hanya' mengawasi Karma. Dan Karma tahu diri. Lagipula, motifnya meminjam seorang adik itu murni kok. Karma kan masih polos, Qaqa.

"Jadi Nunnally, kau baru kerja di _Geass Library_ atau bagaimana?" Karma bertanya sambil menyisir surai cokelat muda milik gadis itu. Selembut sutera di tangan kasar Karma.

"Ah, tidak," Nunnally asyik mengunyah cokelat di tangannya, "Aku, _Oniichan_ , Suzaku, dan C.C. adalah pemilik _Geass Librabry_. Karma- _niichan_ kan memesang seorang adik perempuan, kebetulan stok seorang adik perempuan sedang kosong. Jadi atas izin _Oniichan_ , Suzaku, dan C.C., aku dipinjamkan ke Karma- _niichan_."

Karma merasakan hawa kehadiran dua pemuda itu semakin dekat. Suzaku dan Leluoch—untung Karma jago banyak Bahasa jadi nama aneh pemuda itu tidak terlalu aneh di lidahnya—duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Karma, "Sepertinya kau tidak tahu banyak soal _Geass Library_ eh?" Leluoch bertanya.

"Aku mendapatkan info dari temanku. Dia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara," Karma menjawab singkat, "Pada intinya kalian meminjamkan orang sesuai dengan kebutuhan pelanggan dan menerima darah sebagai bayarannya kan?"

"Memangnya Karma- _niichan_ tidak penasaran darimana orang-orang yang dipinjamkan itu berasal?" Nunnally bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana kalau orang-orang itu berasal dari sihir hitam? Karma- _niichan_ orang pemerintahan kan?" Karma bisa merasakan dua pemuda di sisi kiri dan kanannya menegang mendengar pertanyaan polos dari 'adik' perempuan Karma.

Karma mengecup puncak kepala adiknya itu, "Tidak terlalu peduli. Seseorang yang seperti malaikat tidak akan berasal dari sihir hitam kan?"

Karma mendengar suara kain yang sobek. Awas saja kalau salah satu dari pemuda pengidap siscom itu merusak sofanya.

* * *

Karma mendorong kursi roda Nunnally sementara gadis itu puas melumat gulali yang ia belikan. Karma bisa dibilang rugi, karena ia harus membelikan kedua pemuda bayang 'adik' perempuan pinjamannya itu tiket masuk ke taman bermain karena Lelouch sudah terang-terangan mengancam kalau ia dan Suzaku tidak dibelikan tiket maka Karma dan Nunnally tidak boleh masuk ke _theme park_ baru di pinggir pantai itu.

"Kau mau naik itu?" Karma menunjuk ke arah bianglala. Nunnally, yang kebetulan sudah menghabiskan gulalinya mengangguk penuh semangat. Karma melirik ke arah Lelouch dan Suzaku yang kedapatan sedang menatap ke arah segerombolan wanita. Sebuah ide terbentuk di benak Karma. Untung saja ia membeli tiket _pass VIP_ yang bisa memberikannya izin naik wahana tanpa harus mengantri.

Karma berjongkok di hadapan Nunnally, "Ayo naik!" Nunnally terkiki geli. Ia menyambut bahu Karma dan menarik tubuhnya. Karma menangkap wanita muda itu dan menggendongnya, setengah berlari ke Bianglala. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Suzaku dan Lelouch yang sekarang dikerumuni oleh para remaja wanita. Nunnally tertawa kecil ketika merasakan angin menerpa pipinya. Karma tersenyum tipis.

Jadi begini rasanya punya adik.

Mereka sampai di Bianglala dengan selamat. Kedua pengawal Nunnally masih sibuk dengan para wanita, "Kakakmu terkenal ya," Karma bertopang dagu, menatap keluar jendela. Perlahan, ruangan bulat tempat mereka duduk naik semakin tinggi. Nunnally asyik melihat sekitarnya.

Ketika mereka semakin tinggi, senyumannya semakin lebar, " _Oniichan_ adalah kakak yang paling baik sedunia. Mungkin karena itu banyak perempuan yang jatuh cinta," _well_ , kalau dilihat-lihat— _no homo moment_ —baik Lelouch atau Suzaku tidak bisa dibilang jelek juga. Tampang mereka lumayan oke. Dan Karma tahu dari perdebatan kecil mereka semalam, ketika Karma menonton berita di saluran luar negeri yang menyiarkan tentang perkembangan panasnya hubungan di semenanjung Korea, keduanya bisa berjalan dengan mulus di ranah politik kalau mereka mau.

" _Well_ , Lelouch juga punya adik paling baik di dunia," Karma mengelus puncak kepala adik pinjamannya itu. Jadi begini rasanya punya adik. Ada sebuah rasa hangat di hatinya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Karma sudah pernah jatuh cinta, Karma juga tahu bagaimana rasanya membenci dan dibenci. Tapi perasaan hangat ini rasanya asing. Tidak memabukkan. Rasanya seolah kau berselimut tebal di tengah hujan deras sambil minum teh duduk di pinggir jendela, nyaman, menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti candu, tapi Karma pun tahu candu yang ini tidak akan membunuhmu. Ada sebuah rasa ingin melindungi, ia tidak ingin Nunnally terluka. Mungkin Karma sedikit paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Lelouch, biarpun Karma hanya menjadi kakak dari Nunnally sehari saja.

Karma sedikit tahu mengenai masa kecil keduanya, diceritakan oleh Suzaku. Lagipula, siapapun yang melihat Nunnally pasti langsung memiliki insting untuk melindunginya. Wajah polos Nunnally tidak bisa membuat orang tidak percaya padanya.

Nunnally tertawa kecil ketika seekor kupu-kupu mendarat di jari telunjuknya. Mereka hampir sampai di bawah. Karma bisa melihat wajah cemas Suzaku dan Lelouch yang mendorong kursi rota kosong. Karma menyunggingkan senyum menantang ke arah keduanya, "Mau satu putaran lagi?" Karma bertanya kepada Nunnally yang langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

Karma itu ada, _bitch! Literally and figuratively_.

* * *

"Kalau kau meminjam adik perempuan lagi kau tidak akan mendapatkan Nunnally lagi," Suzaku dan Lelouch mengamuk karena Karma 'menculik' Nunnally tanpa seizin keduanya. Karma hanya menunjukkan foto ketika mereka sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan para wanita ketika keduanya misuh-misuh pada Karma, yang sukses membuat wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah.

 _Well_ , Karma tidak berniat meminjam adik lain selain Nunnally, sayangnya, "Baiklah nanti aku pertimbangkan," Karma pura-pura berpikir sementara pemuda itu memasang kantung darah ke lengannya. Servis Nunnally betul-betul dibayar oleh darah, dalam jumlah normal seperti yang biasa Karma sumbangkan ke bank darah setiap bulannya.

Lelouch dan Karma bertatapan, "Sepertinya jadi kakak itu berat ya," Karma memulai dengan ringan.

"Terima kasih," Lelouch berujar, "Nunnally bahagia," Karma mengelus puncak kepala Lelouch.

Mungkin Karma akan meminjam adik laki-laki nanti. Atau ia tulis saja ia akan meminjam Lelouch vi Britannia.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Jadi apakah akan kita berikan izin untuk Takaoka Group membangun apartemen baru di dekat stasiun?" Karma bukan orang yang sering terlambat hadir rapat. Hanya saja ia baru saja menghadiri rapat lain bersama atasannya. Ia baru sadar jadwalnya bentrok dan ia tidak bisa membatalkan salah satunya.

Di layar terdapat sebuah wilayah pertokoan yang sangat Karma kenali. Diantara jajaran ruko bertingkat itu, Karma mengenali sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Terlihat kuno, dihiasi taman bunga kecil di depannya. Di dekat pintu ada dua pasang kursi dan meja dari kayu berukir yang disebut-sebut diukir oleh sang penyihir sendiri.

 _Geass Library_. Sebuah perpustakaan yang tidak hanya meminjamkan buku.

"Kalau Takaoka Group membangun apartemen disitu, daerah situ akan mati. Secara perekonomian, mereka menopang hingga radius…" Karma menghitung cepat dalam kepalanya, "800 meter dari situ."

Suara percakapan meninggi setelah Karma menyumbangkan suaranya, "Lagipula, disana ada perpustakaan yang bagus. Kita harus meningkatkan minat membaca generasi muda, bukan? Apakah dengan adanya apartemen disana, segala sesuatu yang sudah kita programkan akan mencapai tujuannya?"

Karma menyeringai melihat wajah para elit politis itu memucat.

 _Geass Library_ adalah sebuah perpustakaan yang bagus, _indeed_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Fyuh kelar juga.

FYI, aja dulu Azu dan Aru penasaran banget sama namanya C.C. trus pas adegan C.C. ngasih tahu namanya ke Lelouch, ada bunyi tetesan air yang menggema dan di telinga kita kedengeran kayak cepluk. Jadi sampe sekarang kadang-kadang kita manggi C.C. dengan sebutan Cepluk Chan /apa

Terinspirasi dari post di pinterest, yang menyebutkan kalau sebuah perpustakaan gak Cuma minjemin buku. Sebetulnya kalo di post itu disuruhnya minjem nenek, tapi siapa yang mau dipinjemin buat jadi nenek? C.C.?

Entah mengapa Karmanya kayak om-om pedo mesum. Maafin yang Karma fansclub. Sungguh Aru gak bermaksud bikin Karma mesum. Dalam bayangan Aru, Karma kalo jadi kakak dia bakalan jadi kakak yang lembut sayang adiknya dan menggemashkan biarpun diluar dia Bengal.

Daaaaaaaan Lelouch seperti biasa menjadi seorang kakak yang kena siscom trus si Suzaku mah ikutan aja. Ah ya, Karma dihitunganya umurnya ceritanya udah 7 tahun kemudian, tapi si Suzaku sama Lelouch masih 16 tahun karena Nunnally masih 14 tahun. Biar ada selisih umur dan jadinya kayak kakak-adik betulan gituu.

Ah jadi pengen nonton Code Geass lagi :"D

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI UNTUK MAMPIR!

Apabila ada saran, masukan, keluhan silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review!

Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya~


End file.
